


Mansion

by Bookholicfangirl



Series: Voices [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Good Friend Caitlin Snow, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Harry Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookholicfangirl/pseuds/Bookholicfangirl
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING!.The first time she noticed she couldn't believe...(After Grodd)....All the characters belong to CW's the flash series.Title from the song mansion by NF
Relationships: Barry Allen & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Jesse "Quick" Wells
Series: Voices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862728
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. When they finally looked...

It was the first time Caitlin took a look at him without suspense. Eversince he came after her in Grodd's lair. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. It was the first time she actually saw Harry, not Reverse flash's doppelganger Harry, but just Harry and she was concerned.  
There were few bruises on his right arm were he landed on it on the concrete ground, some more along side his ribs, a dark bruise along side his spine where Barry had slammed him against the wall mistaking him with the old Wells and a deep gash at his left side right above his hip bone. She had to give him some stitches and, man that was gonna leave a scar...

And yet none of these worried her. What worried her was the fact that she could count his ribs one by one from the other side of the room, or the fact that how his hip bone was sticking out, or the fact that she could actually see his spine vertebrae by vertebrae and there were old bruises alongside it. How much workout has this guy done?  
He was putting on his shirt not seeing the look in her eyes. She looked away and her eyes locked with Cisco's for a brief moment. Seeing the concerned look in his eyes as well actually caught her off guard. Cisco wasn't the biggest fan of the scientist and seeing that he actually was worried about him did ring an actual alarm in her head.

Cisco looked at him from the door of the medbay . He knew the man was thin and tall but without all the layers of clothes and his always present black jacket, the picture in front of him looked kinda disturbing. He could literally count his bones under the skin that was stretched thin on top of them. Was he always this pale or was it just the injury? He remembers seeing him getting a big belly burger few times, and did Caitlin mentioned sth about the restaurant before? Was this the reason of her troubled look towards the man as well? The thoughts kept appearing on the back of his head but at the moment they had a bigger problem. First they'll handle Grodd he thought and then I'll talk to Caitlin. He was probably just over reacting right?

__________________________

Cisco dropped his backpack on the chair in the corner of his workshop. It has been a long yet productive day. They've done it; Thanks to Henry's presence Barry finally started to run again. Grodd was sent to earth 2 as safely as you can send a giant gorilla across the multiverse and now they had a plan against zoom. And surprisingly most of it happened because of Harry. The guy was starting to find his place in the team. And he was helping them with the cases that were no help to him in his search for his daughter which said a lot about the guy. He might has been a grumpy self-absorbed bastard but he didn't seem to be a bad guy after all and Cisco has already started a hint of affection for the guy. If he could go pass the dark sarcasm, his ego and twelve ways he attacked everyone around him to shut people out, maybe they even could become friends or something in the future.

Thinking of the man also brought up the former thoughts he was having. Was everything okay with Harry? Well aside from the fact that super villain speedster had kidnapped and was going to kill his daughter. Or maybe that was it. he must have been really stressed about the whole thing , Cisco thought. He has been through that stress before when snart had his brother and it was no fun. Being in that place for months, Cisco thought to himself, would take it's tool on the guy. Reminding himself to discuss this with Caitlin later he headed to the cortex where everyone else was.

"You're finally here now we can decide!" Exclaimed Iris clearly bored with the ongoing discussion. "Decide what?" Cisco asked already interested.  
"I think now that Grodd's taken care of and Harry is officially part of the team and well Barry is back on his legs, maybe we should do a little, you know, team fest?" She looked at him pleading as if asking him to take her side. "I mean nothing big, we can go just grab a dinner or sth" she added. Actually considering everything it didn't seem like a bad idea. They could have spent some time to themselves as a team and he could read some theories before he talks to Caitlin. " I think that's a good idea... We haven't done that in a while aaannnddd..." He added with excitement " there is this new AWESOME Chinese right around the corner."  
"I say let's go for it" answered Barry with a smile and Joe nodded his agreements with a amused look on his face. How did he ended up with so many kids?  
" I say that's a great idea" said Caitlin with excitement , " what do you say Harry?" She asked. It didn't go unnoticed to Cisco the way she watched him. As if he was new sample of unknown substance under her microscope and she was waiting for the test results. That's when it hit him. He wasn't the only one thinking something was wrong with the older scientist. He wasn't overreacting, they were already on the same page on this. He looked at him too waiting for his response.  
" I... I think I'll pass" Harry said rubbing the back of his head as if thinking. " It'll be fun, man. If it's because of how you look don't worry about it. It's late and probably no one's there." Barry said. He knew going out wearing the face of a wanted murderer wasn't the best idea. " No it's not that, I mean it is that too now that you mentioned it but it's not that. It's just I was up all night and my body kinda feels sore after..." He moved his hands around a little as if trying to explain the Grodd incident in one movement, " and I feel like I should actually get some rest. A shower perhaps too" he continued. Cisco saw it though the way his words came out in rush. And even though he didn't know him much he knew he wasn't the type who get rest willingly. He shrugged it off for the moment. Sharing a look with Caitlin they knew everything they needed at the moment. Saying goodbye everyone eventually left leaving the man alone for the night.

He went to the small room he had found the other day. Leaving his jacket on the ground he laid down on the bed. It was quiet at nights in S.T.A.R labs. It gave him chills sometimes how small he felt staying alone inside the building. It was too big for him to feel safe. _But why would he? His daughter wasn't safe either._ His mind answered. Jesse... He has to find a way to save her before it's too late. His bed was facing the door which he couldn't take his eyes of thinking _anything can walk through that door_. So it's one of those nights, he thought to himself bitterly. He needed to clear his head if he wanted to find a way to save Jesse. Harry jumped out of the bed but stopped as a wave of dizziness hit him grabbing a small bedside table for balance. He straightened his back after a moment and went to sit on the hard concrete ground behind the bed in the other end of the room avoiding the door . Bringing his knees to his chest, he crossed his arms behind his head and went down.He took a deep breath pushing up and started to count. This could help him clear his head. Harry repeated the action, ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he continued to count.

________________________________

"Do you mind if I walk you home Cait?" Asked Cisco following her out of the door. "Sure" she said with a smile offering him her hand. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while till he decided it was time. " Do you think Harry is ok?" He asked out of nowhere. She looked at him not answering for a bit. " You saw that too?" She asked with a sigh. "Yeah" Cisco said.  
"Maybe we should just ask him and get over with it?" He asked impatiently. " Caitlin shook her head and sat on a bench on the sidewalk motioning Cisco to join beside her.

" Maybe we should try to get some more information at first... You know make sure how bad it is or somehow find out how long it's been going on or why... I just don't want to scare him away... He's already just too much... Harry you know. We can't just ask him. I just feel like We're not there yet." She finally stopped talking taking a breath. Cisco considered her opinion. She was right. They weren't that close yet. He sighed and said ok squeezing her hand in a reassuring movement. He stood up helping her on her feet as well. They talked about different things from science to personal life. But he couldn't help but notice the weird feeling that was there eversince they left the restaurant.

______________________________

It was 10:30 in the morning and so far Centeral City seemed to be having a quiet day. Barry and Joe went to CCPD for a case and Iris went to CCPN to finish her reports which meant it was only Cisco, Caitlin and Harry in the lab. Caitlin was getting ready to get brunch at Jitters with Jay. As friends, apparently as she kept insisting. Yeah sure. Cisco thought poffing air out of his chest with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Asked Caitlin putting on her coat. "Nothin, just remembered sth funny. Speaking of fun..." He got up from his chair." I'm gonna go find Harry. Hasn't seen his annoying ass since last night." He said walking out of the door taking the long way instead of elevator toward the corridor down to the break rooms where Harry was staying. He hasn't seen him all day and he has already checked the workshops. Maybe he has gone out or something. A vibration in his left pocket disturbed his thoughts. Looking at his vibrating phone he saw the security system has notified Barry and Iris entering the building. Putting the phone back in his pocket He went straight to his door, knocking on the frame of the already open door. Getting no answer, Cisco entered the room slowly. "Haarrrryy" he half said half sang. He looked around. The bedsheets were twisted and unmade. There was a jacket on the ground near the door. The lamp was on. He moved a little bit more toward the bed, rounding the corner. "OhMyGod!" He said gasping bringing his hand to his mouth. He rushed forward kneeling beside Harry's still form. He was pale. His body was fetal position, his muscles tight, he was shaking and a thin layer of cold sweat on his forehead. His face was screwed as if in pain. Cisco shook him slightly. Getting no response he got into action " dammit Harry, what did you do" he muttered pulling his phone out calling Barry. " Hey...Cisco, where are you guys there is a case ..." Barry started without a pause.

" Barry stop... Whatever it is it can wait. I need you now. Harry's room. Something is wrong" and with that Cisco hung up. A second later there was a bolt of lightning and Barry was standing in front of him. " What happened here?" He asked confused looking at Harry kneeling beside him. " Take him to the medbay, I'll call Caitlin." Cisco said. Barry nodded taking Harry's body in his arm frowning at how light he felt for his age for a second and rushing to the medbay.

Iris, Joe and Cisco were sitting around the cortex while Jay and Caitlin were taking care of Harry in the medbay. Barry has left few minutes ago after a small talk with Caitlin. A woosh broke the silence same time as The pair of doctors entered the cortex. "So?" Asked Caitlin the question pointed at Barry. He moved uncomfortably around the main table joining the others." It was in his workshop, his bedroom even one hidden at the corner of the breach room under the table we keep tools on" Barry answered. He looked both shocked and sad at the same time. " What were... What's going on?" Asked Joe clearly wanting to be involved in the conversation asap. " Caitlin sent me to check if there was any place that Harry kept food hidden or thrown it away around his spots." He answered taking a sit beside Iris. When he got Cisco's call he thought at first that his friend found a sign of betrayal in the old man's room but he wasn't ready at all for the scene that greeted him. Harry was on the floor shaking and in pain. He brought the man to the medbay in a second deeply disturbed by the fact that how light he felt in his arms. It was like he was carrying a bag of bones. Harry was tall and a always black style gave this good looking vibe around him in his opinion but he had no idea what was hidden under all those oversized shirts and sweaters and his constant black jacket. When he looked around Harry's room and workshops he understood. There were boxes and trashcans full of different kinds of snacks and food or drink bottles. All opened but not eaten more than few bites. Many untouched. From all the scenarios in his head this wasn't something he prepared for.  
"How is he?" What's going on?" Asked Cisco and Iris at the same time. " We hooked him to a dextrose IV and added some vitamins, but his blood pressure and glucose levels seem to be too low yet so it's gonna be hours till he wakes up. Also some torn stitches that are taken care of now. U know what I'm going out for a while" Said Jay the last sentence meant for Caitlin as he walked out. He still looke rather annoyed that his brunch was disturbed which was stupid in Cisco's opinion. Shooting him a glare he looks back at Caitlin nodding. She took a sit in front of everyone. Looking a bit nervous before she started to talk.

"So Cisco and I were worried about Harry eversince Grodd. You know how his always pale and moody and seeing him without his normal clothes we noticed how thin he is. He even obviously has lost some eversince he got here and it was all in a unhealthy very unhealthy fashion. He does a way too much workout, Eats little and is always working and stressed. We were going to wait. To Gather some more information and get closer to him but I think we don't have time for that. We need to do sth about it. We need to do it fast... "

"Caitlin what are you saying?" Asked Joe. "Well now what?" He continued.

Caitlin shifting his gaze from Harry's body and focusing on the rest.  
" Well we believe Harry has an eating disorder.  
.  
.  
TBC  
(PROBABLY)


	2. All the voices in my head...

His mouth felt dry, and was someone actually banging on a metal surface or was it just in his head? He tried to open his eyes slowly. The dim light from the LED bulbs in the medbay did him no good. His eyes stung, his head was heavy and his limbs were tingling a little. He had funny twisting feeling in his stomach and a stomachache.

_Hunger pain_

his brain provided, obviously catching up with his condition faster than Harry himself. Wait, he was in the medbay. How did he get here? And the more important question was why was he there? He remembered going to his room, getting into bed, failing to sleep, all the thoughts spiraling and oh... Sit-ups, he was trying to do some work out to clear his head and then nothing. His mind was blank and his left arm felt hooked up to sth. Turning his head he saw an IV was inserted in his arm. He saw one empty IV bag on the table and one was connected to his arm which was almost completely finished. He shot his eyes.

_That's 803 kcal, he thought. It's 3h 16min on treadmill 3.5mph speed_

his brain provided the math." Nice of you to finally join the land of living" Caitlin's voice startled him. Had he not noticed her when she entered the room? He opened his eyes again. Taking in her appearance. She had different clothes since the last he saw him. It's normal you saw him last night he thought. Wait last night? How long have I been here?

 _Up to 4 hours considering the IV bags_.

She looks worried.

_You're her patient of course she looks worried_

his mind answered almost sounded annoyed with him. What's that look in her eyes, she looks nervous and is there a hint of pitty? No answer. What's that look?

_She knows ..._

Came to his mind after few seconds. He felt his body tense. " Harry?" Caitlin asked her voice a little softer than usual. He looked at her puzzled. Was she talking all this time. Sometimes he wished he could shut his brain off.

_You're nothing without me._

Came to his mind. Ughhhh... He pull himself together and mastered a reassuring smile. Or he thought so. "I'm fine snow just a little fuzzy for a second." He looked back at the IV bags again." And thirsty apparently" he tried to joke. Caitlin didn't really smiled though but moved forward to help him when he tried to sit up. Getting into a sitting position he saw Cisco and Barry sitting on the chair near the door as well. The look in Barry's eyes matched Caitlin. Cisco's face on the other hand, looked unreadable. His eyes were hard and his mouth set in a thin line. And he was awfully quiet. Well that's new.

_It's because he knows._

Look at their faces they all know. Harry looked at them again. He knew that they figured it out. But nothing was really wrong with him . Everything was under his control. He was just stressed. He'd find Jesse and everything will be fine.

_Lemme handle it._

He braced himself for the coming discussion. He knew what to do. He'll shut up and let his mind do the trick. Voicing his thoughts has always worked out for him.

They sat around the medbay waiting for him to wake up. it's been three hours since they found him. Iris and Joe left an hour ego. They talked about it. Joe believed that the less people involved in this the easier it'll be to fix besides he and Iris weren't really that close to the guy. Caitlin and Barry should be part of it. they had the knowledge required to help the scientist. And Cisco was the closest thing to a friend he had. Cisco looked up as he felt the man stirred in his place. Barry noticed it to and motioned with his hand to Caitlin to come over. Cisco looked at him while the guy opened his eyes groaning. Cisco saw as his eyes scanned the room and landed on the IV. He saw as Harry's faced pulled in a tight line closing his eyes again as if solving a problem. Caitlin was there by his side and asking him few questions. Harry's face looked puzzled, and kinda unguarded. It was indeed a new look on him. Harry sat up a little with Caitlin's help and looked around the room as if in anticipation. And it happened gone was the Harry's unusual unguarded face now it was replaced with his usual hard face. Cisco groaned internally. It was going to be one of THOSE talks then.

Barry saw his face harden as if bracing himself for what's next. He knew what was going on and he wasn't going to make it any easier on them. He glanced at Cisco to see that he too seems to be having the same thought. Caitlin's hand moved from Harry's shoulder to his forearm. "Lemme" she muttered as she started to remove the IV from his arm. She put it aside beside the other one and took a sit on the side of the bed. That was it. They had to talk with him immediately.

She saw how he was scanning the room. Caitlin know he was trying to figure out what was going on and she knew that deep down he knew. So she decided to unhook his arm from the IV first. In case he decided to jump out of bed and leave or something. She didn't want him to damage his body anymore than it already was. Putting down the IV bag Caitlin went to sit on the edge of the bed. Touching the back of his hand that was on the bed, Caitlin started to talk " how are you feeling Harry?"

"Didn't you just asked that Caitlin?" He said bitterly.

"Harry, it's just us ok? You can talk to us" she tried again her voice even softer.

"Of course snow it's just you. people who I just got to know for like ten days and are nothing to me and play no part in my life aside from stopping zoom which you failed at miserably" Harry said his voice raising at the end turning it almost into a shout. "Heyyy" Cisco shouted at the same time shooting up from his sit. He couldn't believe what he heard. He knew Harry could be a dick sometimes but that was just a way too much over the line. Caitlin's eyes were wide, gasping she hold a hand in front of her mouth. Harry could swear that he saw her eyes sparkle a little with tears but he couldn't bring himself to care.he needed to get out.

" Wells I don't care what's going on in your head but you don't get to talk with Caitlin like that." Barry said his voice Sharp. Yes Wells might have issues but nothing could justify this.

"Oh really ? That's funny coming from you Allen, since you're the one who has his ass handed to him" Harry said his voice full of poison, almost getting completely off the bed. Seeing Barry's shocked face he stopped for a second.

_Don't be a kid, even if they care now they would not after knowing everything._

Harry's mind literally pushed the facts in his face. Barry and Caitlin now standing side by side looked at him with a mixed feeling of disappointment and frustration. Like he was kind of riddle or sth. He couldn't even look at Cisco knowing the kid would be overflowing with hatred by now probably.

_You should have left already._

He winced at how true the words felt. "I should have left already" he whispered his thoughts before walking out of the door.

Cisco however, wasn't overflowing with hatred or wasn't even angry as his other two friends were. He saw something they didn't. He saw a sign of struggle in the older man's face. As if he was fighting with himself. And to his surprise he realized he has seen that behavior before. Everytime specially when he thought people weren't watching him. He always straightened his spine to the point it should have been physically painful, he squeezed his eyes shot for a second and winced at something and then suddenly his shoulder slumped back in defeat. How has he not noticed this before? It wasn't a normal behavior and now that he was actually looking at him he saw. This wasn't about Jesse or food or stress. It was something deeper.

_____________________________

He couldn't stop it . Everything was getting louder and louder everyday. Sometimes he couldn't even gather his thoughts solve a equation over the loud voice of his thoughts. It was happening again. He was ok for a long time. It started first after Tess died. But Jesse was there. She was his rock.

_And she was gone now._

Not gone... Just taken.

 _It's zoom, she's long gone. You know the truth_.

"Stop."

_I'm the only one who can help._

"I said Stoopp" he yelled entering his room going straight for his stuff. He couldn't take this anymore.

_Of course you can't.You can't take anything on your own_

"Shut up! " He shouted. His knees giving up hitting the concrete ground hard. "Stop" he whispered this time.

_C'mon I'm inside you. Lemme guide you._

"Fuck you" he half whispered half sobbed holding his head in his hands.

_You'llll only fail Jesse on your own._

No!

_Like you just failed them._

"I didn't want to" he pulled his knees to his chest holding his head in his hands . When did he laid down?

_Like you failed Tess_

"I failed Tess" there were black spots dancing in his vision.

_You'll fail Jesse too_

"I know" he sobbed. And world started to go black.


	3. Silence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up to a sense of confusion...

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He couldn't really remember much but By the look of the room he could say that he wasstill in his own room which was btw spinning around him. He tried to move but a hand gently pushed him down. "Easy now Harry you have hurt your head pretty hard there." He heard Caitlin. Looking up he saw her standing beside his bed. He looked over the room slowly seeing Barry and Cisco standing at the end of the room near the door. Their faces unreadable but their postures tense as if ready to fight. A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he remembered the events of the last few hours. He glanced at the door again, suddenly unsafe.

_Look at them.They're not going to be here for you when he comes._

Suddenly he felt sick. After what he did, no actually after what HE did , of course they would leave him on his own. Exhaustion consumed his last bit of will to stay awake. Only if he could sleep a little longer in silence, but it wasn't safe in here. " Can you stay by the door?" He whispered his fear in defeat his voice barely audible.  
He heard Barry muttering an "of course" before he fell asleep again.

____________________________

After Harry's outburst they all watched him leave and stayed there for a moment in silence. It indeed hasn't gone as planned. " Maybe we should just let him be for a while" Barry suggested sitting back in his chair. " To me it more felt like he's just trying to get rid of us. Maybe we moved so fast... I mean after all he did have a point regardless of how cruel he made it." Caitlin reasoned. She still hasn't left her spot on the side of the bed. She looked upset a small frown on her face. Barry opened his mouth to protest but Cisco cut him off. " She has a point man. I mean I literally saw him struggling with himself. I don't think he even meant any of it... Yes... He did broke his dickishness record but I think we should gave this another shot. Maybe talk to him before he leaves?" Cisco finished taking a breath hoping he succeeded. Barry look at them for a moment and shrugged " okay but one last time... He does this again and... I... We just don't have time for his attitude at times like this." Cisco nodded leaving the cortex his friends following close behind him.

They went to the elevator and straight to the man's chamber hoping he hadn't left yet. " Harry you in there?" He asked peeking inside. His question was soon answered by a whimper. Caitlin pushed over Cisco and went to the source of that painful sound. Harry was in the floor, his fingers clutching his hair. He was rocking his body back and forward his head hitting the foot of the bed in small movements. He seemed to be shaking and out of breath mumbling under his breath something she couldn't figure out and a whimper left his mouth every once in a while. "Guys I think he's having a panic attack." She said looking at the boys.

She called his name slowly putting her hand at the back of his head so it wouldn't hit the bed anymore. Her other hand going to brush his shoulder slowly and gently. His body tensed but he didn't jerked back too out of it to register the movement. " Harry, hey, can you hear me?" She asked and her question was answered by another whimper. He was mumbling again. She tried to make out the words but couldn't get much. "Harry it's okay, just breathe ok? Harry?" He shaken his shoulder very slightly. His body tensed at first but then it got a little bit more relaxed and he stopped moving his head slowly. She took it as good sign that he was aware of her presence;" just breathe ok, follow my lead and breathe, in,... out,...in,...out" she went on for few minutes till his breathing calmed down and he slowly opened his eyes. "Snow?" His voice sounded small." Hey..." She answered softly. This man wasn't the guy who just insulted them half an hour ago and she could actually tell the difference. It kinda scared her. But not from him to her own surprise, just for him. " 'M sorry" he whispered. And she knew he meant it. An apology wasn't something she ever excepted from the guy but neither was this. "It's ok Harry." She said with a reassuring smile. "Am tired..." He said already closing his eyes.

"Lemmetake care of it." Barry suggested stepping forward slowly not wanting to startle the older man. He tucked him in bed in super speed and stepped aside so he can get some sleep.  
Sitting with Cisco on the table near the door he looked again at the man in the bed. When he first saw this guy he hated him. Well not him but he was afraid that he would end up betraying them just like Thawne did. It took a while but he started to trust him slowly. Specially after what he did to save Caitlin from Grodd. Going barehanded infront of a giant gorilla to save someone he barely knew, going after a evil speedster to save his daughter with on his own, it all told Barry a lot about the guy. Yeas he was usually a world first class jerk, he seemed rather blunt and full of himself but deep down he was a good guy. Handling all the pressure on his own and not having anyone to share this with on a foreign universe must have been pretty hard on him. He sighed and leaned back to the wall.

It took exactly 20 minutes for Harry to stirring awake. Cisco watched as he slowly opened his eyes looking slowly around him. He tried to move obviously disoriented but Caitlin stopped him. He looked at them. And then his eyes locked on the door. There was a flash of fear in his eyes. And something else. Doubt perhaps or defeat he couldn't tell. He has never seen the look in the guy's eyes, not even when zoom threatened to kill him. "Can you stay by the door?" He asked slowly. Caitlin gave him a reassuring answer and he drifted back to sleep once more.

"Guys I gotta go meet Patty back at the station. Will you guys be okay?" Barry asked jumping on his feet. "We'll be fine Barry. Go have fun. I'm going to get some coffee too. This might be a while." Said Caitlin also standing up from her chair. " You wanna come Cisco?"  
" No I think I'll stay here I think." He said standing up as well to trade places with Caitlin.

With both of them gone Cisco had time to look around Harry's room. There was a table near the door with a metallic chair behind it. There was a computer on the left side of it. A small traveling stove was on the corner of the table a silver medium size mocha pot on top of it , clean mug on its side. There were dozen blue prints organized under the table. A toll box on its side keeping it in its place. There was a row of shelves on the other side of the table containing his stuff. The gun he has taken from mercury labs and his backpack with few neatly folded clothes a dozen books and a stack of papers on its side. There were two beds both facing the door and chair and a bedside table between them. Aside from that the room was empty. For someone who throw stuff across the room for fun Harry was pretty organized he thought to himself. His chain Of thoughts was broken by a small movement on the bed. He turned around and saw Harry stirring awake slowly.

He opened his eyes and looked around himself. He tried to move but a sharp pain flashed behind his eyes. "Hurt your head pretty badly" he remembered Snow saying. He winced closing his eyes. As he sat up in his bed. " How long was I out?" He asked. Wincing at how his voice sounded. "Not long." Cisco answered. He turned slightly in his sit to face Harry properly. "You really should stop doing that you know." He tried to joke and feeling a bang of pride in his chest as he saw a hint of smile on the older man's face. " I believe I owe you guys an apology" Harry said eventually. Looking at the door. He felt relieved as the silence wasn't broken with a snarky comment. "U know I'm not the one you apologies to..." Said Cisco and his comment was answered with a shrug. "I guess I'll take what I can get then..." He muttered. "I don't want you to go all supernova or anything man but if you ever wannatalk about something..." Hewascut off by Harry's words. " I'm not anorexic oranything if you worry." Hepaused andthecontinued notgiving Cisco achance to answer " wellnot always... Anyway...itjust has been alots of pressure recently." Hefinished. Hereally wasn't akind of guy who just goaround and talk about hisfeelings but hefelt tired and hereally needed to tell someone. Snow was acaring person for sureand Allen would probably understand buthedidn't feel like hecould trust them fully yet. Buttherewassomething about Cisco. Hecouldn't put his finger on itbut hethought that one day iftheygetout of itinonepiece maybe theycan even make good friends. "It's more thanthat isn't it?" Cisco interrupted histhoughts.

He didn't know how to answer that. This can simply destroy everything he has tried to do to save Jesse. Specially after today. He couldn't risk them taking him back in their fight against zoom. But he was so tired. He closed his eyes for a second. " _Just sometimes you should believe in people as much as they believe in you_ " he remembered Tess's word in his head. They came back for him. Maybe they do it again. What was there to lose anyway?

Before anything can stop him he let words blurt out of his mouth without pause.  
" I... I think I need... I need some help."  
That was it. He finally have said it.  
Cisco waited a little waiting for him to continue but he did not. And that was okay really. The fact that Harry had said he needed some help was itself a step forward. A giant moonwalk step, Cisco thought to himself. Leaning forward slowly he patted Harry's shoulder briefly.  
" You know Caitlin was right this evening Harry and trust me we all mean it as well." Harry gave him a questioning look. Cisco continued flashing him one of his brightest smiles;

  
" you don't have to do it alone anymore, any of this. We're in this together."

  
Harry turned his head toward the door again. Looking at it a hint of smile on his lips, maybe one day he could actually feel safe inside this walls after all.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a final chapter on this work... I'm probably working on a sequel.  
> I really hope you liked it.  
> Lemme know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be a one-shot. But I guess I go for 3 chapters maximum. Kudos and comments are really appreciated guys... Lemme know what you think.


End file.
